


Watching

by outdated



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst?, but - Freeform, i liked it when i wrote it, its okay, its sad :(, stan doesnt necessarily take a bath..., this is the first fic ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdated/pseuds/outdated
Summary: Stan liked to watch his best friends instead of getting closer to them





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first serious fic ive ever written, enjoy!

Stan liked to watch more than anything. The month left of that summer following their battle with Pennywise, he spent his time watching the losers. He didn't want to distance himself from his friends, but he stood a little less close to them than he usually did, and they didn't seem to mind it, much to his relief. 

He would follow them to the quarry when they jumped down into the water. He would always smile seeing his friends having a good time. It made him happy to see the people he loved enjoying themselves after an experience that traumatized all of them. But when they weren't up at night reliving what happened, they were just like any other group of kids who just wanted to mess around and have fun and be stupid teenagers. He watched them splash each other and shove one another under the water. He would get into the water and dance around them, and it was so peaceful to him, because them having fun made him happy, and they didn't give his lack of participation a second thought. It was comparable to his love for bird watching, only now he got to watch his friends. It was a little more exciting, and he enjoyed it just a little more. He knew they didn't mind his watching. 

He watched them when they would go over to Bill’s house on a Friday night to watch a movie he had on tape. Richie would always make a mess, leaving crumbs everywhere around him. Eddie always shoved him lightly when he would chew too loudly and Richie would just stick his tongue out at him. Bill usually sat by himself and Stan watched him the most because he always seemed to be lost in thought until Richie would climb over and poke him and Bill was back to normal. Mike came along occasionally and while he was quiet, he was interesting to watch and listen to as well. Ben and Beverly were always glued to each other. Stan didn't mind, but it always was the target of some teasing from Richie. Stan found these nights fun, because he could just watch, and his silence was something they all acknowledged, but did not speak about. He didn't mind it. 

Stan loved that way he could observe and be able to read their emotions no matter what they were doing. He had forgiven them for leaving him in the sewers with the lady from the painting. They had come shortly after and apologized for leaving him. He was angry and scared at the time, but he soon understood what happened and made his peace with the losers. He watched them deal with what had happened to all of them individually. He wished that he could help them cope, but he knew it was out of his power and all he could do is try to let them know he was there. That he knew that they were all dealing with their trauma and he was proud of them for moving on. Stan had dealt with what happened to him on his own, he had to, and so he was going to let everyone cope alone as well. He couldn't help them anyway, no matter how much he wanted to. 

And it was when school started up again that September, that Stan came closer to them again, but he still just watched. It would be all of their first year of high school and he was eager to watch their reactions to all of the new experiences they would go through. It was the morning of the first day, that they all gathered at their normal meeting place from several years past. They all biked down the street together, but they made a stop on the way. Stan followed them as they made their way through the paths of the Jewish cemetery and stopped at a small gravestone, in a section where all the other kids were buried. 

Stanley Uris  
Beloved son and friend  
1975-1988

It was a bittersweet moment for Stan, he didn't want his friends to be sad, but he wanted them to remember him. He sat down next to his gravestone and grinned as he watched each of them place a rock on top of the stone. None of them said anything, but he knew they were all thinking of the afternoon they left him alone. 

_Stan had turned around and followed a voice he heard. Somewhere, his brain told him it wasn't a good idea, that this was bad and wasn't going to end well, but he just had to keep going. And he didn't know what hit him. His worst fear was right in front of him and his friends weren't there to help him. It attached itself to his face and he could barely fight back as the life was drained from him, slowly and painfully. They were too late, and once they got the thing off of him, they knew it too. Stan had screamed and yelled that they weren't real friends and they did this to them, but none of them heard him. He was dead and they couldn't hear him shouting. All he could do was watch as Bill forced them all to come with him to finish the fight. He sat and sobbed, they left him again and they couldn't just leave him in this sewer to rot. This time though, they came back. And when the battle was done and fought and Pennywise had fallen down the well, Richie convinced them to bring Stan's body somewhere a little less gross._

__

__

_He was reported missing a day later and the authorities never did find his body, only the losers knew where he really was. There was a small search party put together and they only found his shoes and a watch he always wore, courtesy of the losers moving them so at least something of him would be found. He was deemed to be dead and a funeral was held. Guilt overtook the losers for the longest time, but soon they came to terms with it because something - or someone - always seemed to be telling them it was okay._

Stanley wished for nothing more than to be alive again and with his friends, but he knew it was impossible, so he made do with just watching them from now on. He was with them through their first days of high school once they wiped their tears and went to school. It was comforting to him, that he was able to still be with them, even if he was the only one that knew. The rest of them couldn't see him, but Stan was still there when they all got together, and he hoped they knew that. 

And several years down the line, Stan was there to greet them when it was their time, and it was always worth the wait to see their faces when they saw him after so many years. And it was nice not being alone anymore. The time came, and they were kids again, back at the quarry, splashing and dunking each other with smiles plastered on their faces that seemed like they would never leave. Only now, Stan was there, and he wasn't just watching.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ https://stan-uris-lives.tumblr.com/


End file.
